Switching Interests
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: After finally beating Princess Chaos, Elise goes home to host yet another ball. But things are going to end differently this time.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in My World My Way.

**AN: This is connected to Painful Rejection and this is Elise's side of the tale. Thanks goes to Awesome Rapidash for the help he has given me! This fic contains spoilers.**

With her head held high, the pouting Princess, Elise, returned to the Noble Capital. This time however, things were different. Yes, she decided to have another party, and many boys and girls were invited. This included a certain adventurer with light lilac hair, whose looks far exceeded his manners.

As usual, she waited in the ballroom for the adventurer to appear. The white marble walls were smooth and polished. From the ceiling hung an elegantly detailed crystal chandelier. The floor, which was a smooth dark gray color, was covered with a red carpet that had golden designs woven intricately into it.

Finally, after waiting for some time, who should appear before Elise, none other than the adventurer. The look in his blue eyes seemed to have softened a bit from the past few times she had seen him. "I've come to offer you my sincerest apologies, Princess."

Elise just smiled at the young man. "An apology for what? Did you do something that you would need to apologize to me?" she asked.

The adventurer sighed as this was not a very easy thing to admit, but he tried to keep a calm composure. "Well, I went to the castle in Fugue where I discovered that you told the truth. It really was you who defeated the Fuguean Fox Woman. And then I come home and hear that you also bested Princess Chaos. It is very hard for me to believe, but it appears to be true."

The blonde haired Princess' smile widened. "Indeed. I do pout from time to time, but I do NOT lie." She paused for a moment before taking a step closer. "So, what do you want to apologize for?"

"It's about my behavior toward you, Princess," the adventurer answered. "I really have to apologize for being so rude to you this whole time."

Well, this was certainly a switch. Considering the many times she played out his reaction in her head, it was quite the switch for him to actually admit something. In a way, it was a very nice change of pace, and it was as if he was finally ready to accept her. However, the blonde haired, pouting Princess had other ideas in mind.

"Oh, please," she said waving a hand. "You don't need to dwell on such things. And anyway, as it turns out, I'm not interested in an adventurer of your caliber. I actually had a lot of fun fighting Princess Chaos alone… I find you to be pretty boring."

The adventurer fell into silence when he heard the Princess' words. Could he truly believe his ears? From the many times she had tried to impress him, she was the one dumping him? Or was he missing things?

"But, go on ahead and enjoy the dance, Sir," Elise went on. "I'm sure there is a girl here who would at least find you mildly interesting."

Now he knew he wasn't hearing things. Unable to look the Princess in the eye, he turned his head away from her. "Excuse me," he murmured, turned around, and left, his footsteps making a soft sound on the carpeted floor.

Elise smiled proudly to herself as the adventurer wandered away. That will do nicely! It actually felt good to do that instead of it happening to her for once. Pinky, the Princess' pink mimic slime, 'blubed' happily as Paro flew over and landed on her shoulder.

Now that he was gone, the Princess decided to walk around the ballroom. As she did, she heard the soldiers express their surprise over the fact that Elise actually did defeat Princess Chaos, and she could hear her 'Daddy' as she called her father expressing his relief that his little girl was safe harm.

The Princess was enjoying the ball when someone she didn't expect walked right over to her. His hair was spiky and red, and he was clothed in black. "Good evening, Princess," he said.

Elise stared at him, and tilted her head. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Never mind who I am," the man answered. "I'm just here to say one thing." A smile suddenly crossed his face. "Good job out there. You've done well."

The Princess didn't know what he was talking about, but smiled anyway. "W… well… uh… thanks!" she stuttered.

Paro flapped his wings, catching the attention of Elise. "Nero!" he squawked. "Nero!"

"Nero?" Elise repeated. As the man started to walk away, it was then she remembered something that the Sage Owl, or she called him Mister Owl, had told her before. That she was being watched by the soul survivor of the attack on the Chaos Lord twenty years ago. At first, she thought it had to be the Chaos Lord himself, but now she couldn't help but wonder.

"Wait!" she called, trying to catch to him. She wanted to know more about what happened back then. In fact she was curious why he even watched her at all, and couldn't help wondering if her Daddy had been the cause of that.

But even more than that, she wanted to know more about him. Was he really there twenty years ago? What was it like to be there? How did he manage to survive when everyone else perished?

She was about to find out that this was a rather touchy subject for Nero to talk about. And yet, she didn't really care at all. For whatever the reason was, it appeared as though the Princess' interests had switched.


End file.
